Hostage One Shot
by InMyVeins
Summary: A variation on the Season 6 finale


I held the young girl's hand whilst Arizona injected her. She had appendicitus and needed surgery, but the whole hospital was on lockdown making everything twice as complicated as it should be. God knows what was happening. All I heard was we're on lockdown, meaning I'm stuck here on the Ped's wing with my ex girlfriend, with no clue as to what is going on. Could things be any worse?

"Squeeze my hand, tight, tight, tight." I told the girl, she was in pain, and I felt so bad for her.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw a man standing in the doorway, his shoulder was bleeding, my eyes scanned down the rest of his body and my heart stopped when I saw the gun. Arizona must have seen the terror in my eyes because she turned and saw him too, throwing herself on top of the girl to shield her she said "There are only children here."

I froze in my seat, eyes wide with fear. I glanced across at Arizona, she was crying, she was terrified. I had to do something. I had to save her. I made my self move off the chair and stood up. "Mr. Erm..."

"Clark, Gary Clark," he replied, he was in pain from his injury and his breathing was heavy. "I'm hurt," he said, as he began to slowly enter the room.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room, and breathed a short sigh of relief. It was probably the SWAT team. Unfortunately Mr. Clark heard them too, he reloaded his gun and grabbed Arizona by her hair, she screamed as he dragged her behind the door and forced her to her knees, then pointed the gun at her head. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, hitting her with his gun to shut her up.

I ran towards them, but was stopped by him lifting the gun up and pointing it at my face. "Get rid of them," he instructed. "Get rid of them or she dies." He pointed the gun back at Arizona's head, and stared at me, waiting for my next move. I looked down at Arizona, she was dazed from the blow to the head, and a single drop of blood ran down her forehead. She looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

I went to the door and saw that it wasn't the SWAT team, but instead the intern who was working with Arizona today. "Dr. Torres!" She said as she ran towards me, "That man! He's here! He's on this floor! He has a gun!" I tried my best to looked surprised as though I'd only just found out that there was a madman with a gun running around.

"He's not here," I told her calmly. "This rooms clear."

"Can I hide in here with you?" She asked.

Panic washed over me, and I looked at the man behind the door, he pushed the gun further into Arizona's head, and my heart stopped. I felt bad for telling the scared intern to leave, but Arizona's life was in danger. "You can't come in here," I said. "We're doing a makeshift OR, and everything is sterile, you can't come in." That was a lame excuse, no doctor would buy that.

"Ok, ok." The intern said, before running away down the corridor. I take it back. It was a vaild excuse.

I moved back across the room, still not taking my eyes off of Mr. Clark and Arizona. "Ok I did what you want, now please let her go." I pleaded.

He laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

"Please, I did what you asked." I started to cry. I couldn't stop. I was so scared.

"I'm not finished with you yet, what do I do when the SWAT team comes? I need a hostage."

"Then take me!" I yelled. "Let her go, use me as a hostage!"

"HEY!" He yelled back, launching a tray across the room at me. "I MAKE THE RULES HERE! NOT YOU!"

The tray hit me in the face and temporarily knocked me off guard. It hurt, but the adrenaline numbed the pain.

Arizona just knelt on the floor, eyes closed, quietly sobbing, she was scared to move. What was I going to do?

I had forgotten about the young girl whom was also still in the room until she yelled out for her mom. Mr. Clark turned his attention towards her and screamed "SHUT UP!"

I seized my opportunity, launching myself at him. His gun went off, but missed me by a mere inch. I punched him in his injured shoulder making him cry out and swear. He pushed me off of him and onto the ground, but I kicked him out of the door and shut it quickly after him. I ran to a cabinet and pushed it in front of the door so he couldn't get back in. I slumped to the floor in front of it and could hear him cursing outside, before he eventually left. I closed my eyes, as my heart raced.

"Callie..." Arizona feebily called out to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was clutching her stomach, blood oozing out between her fingers.

"Arizona!" I cried out, as I ran towards her. I didn't think my heart could beat any faster, it felt like it was going to explode. I laid her down on her back and pressed my hands to the wound. She screamed out in pain, but I didn't ease up on the pressure I was applying to her stomach. I had to stop the bleeding. I couldn't loose her.

"It's gonna be ok." I reassured her, tears flowing from my eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Callie, p-please don't l-lie to me," she mustered, she began shivering. Shit, think Callie, think!

"Arizona, look at me," I said through my tears. "Everything is gonna be ok."

I grabbed some bandages and pressed them to the wound, she screamed out in pain once more, and I winced. I had to get her out of here and down to an OR, there would be other doctors there, they would be able to help me. I glanced towards the door and remembered I'd blocked it with the cabinet.

"No," I whisperd to myself. I ran across the room and tried to lift it, but it was a lot easier to push over than to lift back up again. "No!" I said again, this time a little louder. I tried to lift it again, and couldn't. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out, kicking the cabinet. I stormed around the room, knocking things over, kicking the cabinet trying to get it to move. "WE NEED TO GET TO AN OR!" I screamed out again. Tears streaming down my face. We were trapped.

"Callie..." Arizona called out to me. She was getting paler by the second. I went back and knelt by her side. I took off my gloves. There was nothing I could do to save her.

"I'm here," I said softly, as I held her hand, and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Don't leave me," she asked.

"I won't, I won't." I looked into her eyes. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I love you Cal."

"I love you too, Arizona." I paused for a second and looked down at the floor. "You know I was gonna ask you to marry me." I said.

"R-Really?" She mustered.

"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without you Ari."

"In that c-case, yes, y-yes I will marry y-you."

I sobbed again, before leaning over and kissing her softly as though she would break if I did it any harder.

"I had our life planned out," I continued. "A big house, a couple of kids, a dog, and a chicken, I know you have a weird thing for chickens."

She just managed a laugh. It killed me to see her so weak, so close to death, but I had to stay strong for her sake.

"I c-can't wait t-to marry you."

I showed her a weak smile. "Me neither." I said as she slipped away.

I held her lifeless body in my arms one last time and sobbed into her neck, but she was gone. There was nothing I could do.


End file.
